


尼尔的房间

by iceysparkling



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Two Neils, bottom!neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 概要：尼尔的房间里只有尼尔。一个“我 代 我 自 己”的故事。有些病病的，还有些寡妇属性。尼尔水仙醒目。
Relationships: Neil/Neil, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	尼尔的房间

起初尼尔还能维持相对规律的生活，他翻阅保存的书籍、观看电子设备里储存的视频、玩单机游戏、定期锻炼，但当这些有限的娱乐项目耗完后，尼尔又陷入了单调乏味的状态里，或者说，他从来没有脱离过。

在无事可做的日子里，尼尔能长时间盯着墙上的瞭望孔发呆。隔着透明的隔离膜，能看到附近的树上鸟在倒退着起飞，树叶从地上悠悠浮起来，晨光下的天空越来越暗，最后被黑夜浸染。尼尔有种荒谬的感觉，他像是一个局外人在观看一部倒放的漫长电影。

整个世界是条向下奔涌的河，只有尼尔和尼尔的房间在逆流而上。

有时，尼尔会通过连接房间的旋转闸门，短暂地停止逆行。他在正确的时间点执行必要的任务，在每一个关键节点里穿针引线。在逆行靠岸期间，他会见到不少人，甚至会碰到过去的P。但尼尔从不为任何人停留，他最后总会回到房间继续逆行，他的终点还在更为遥远的过去。他已经习惯每次出来执行任务时，旁人用逐渐陌生的眼神打量他。尼尔只是时间流的一个匆匆过客而已，他与世界的牵连在一点一点地断裂。毕竟逆行付出的代价就是，你最终会被世界遗忘。

这是一场漫长的孤旅，没有人能够陪在尼尔左右。执行这个时间钳形行动的人只能是尼尔，因为只有他和P两个人知晓整个计划。P的旅途已经在尼尔出发时结束，尼尔必须自己走下去，将剩下的计划补充完整。

在不断变换的世界里，尼尔的房间是逆行者的潜艇。P和尼尔一起布置了这个房间，他们花费很长时间将逆行中可能会需要的补给品准备齐全，并在房间密室里修建了旋转闸门，方便尼尔在时间里穿梭。这个房间给尼尔安全感，同样也是尼尔自愿走进的监狱。

除了早期布置时P进来过，这个房间从投入使用开始，就只有尼尔踏入过。他习惯了独自捱过房间里的潜伏时光，但有时房间里会出现不止一个人。

这是关于时间逆转的小把戏，尼尔第一次使用并不是有意而为之。那时他生病了，不是什么大病，只是非常平常的重感冒。他浑身酸痛，身体发烫却依然感觉到冷。他给自己塞了药，晕晕乎乎地把自己倒在床上缩起来。没有人知道他的难受。在这种时候，人总是会脆弱一些。尼尔把脸埋在枕头里，像变回了小孩子，在心底渴望着有人能陪着他，谁都好。

然后有一只手覆上尼尔的额头。尼尔被烧得迷糊，并没有升起本能的戒心，只是感受到有一种熟悉的气息靠近。在尼尔的潜意识里，只有一个人能与自己这么亲密，于是他忍不住含糊呢喃P的名字。他隐约听到那人叹了口气，但他无力睁开眼，只是落入更深的昏沉。

尼尔做了一个美梦，梦里P来到他的身边，不是那个随着时间逆转逐渐对尼尔陌生的P，而是尼尔一直以来认识的那个人，他再也无法遇见的人。P像从前那样照顾尼尔，喂他吃药，给他量体温，甚至躺在尼尔身边用自己的身体为尼尔提供热度。尼尔靠着那人的肩颈，闭着眼抽了抽鼻子，小声说，“我好想你。”

尼尔以为这一切都是自己烧糊涂后产生的幻觉，可是烧退的那天，他睁开眼，发现自己真的依偎在某人身边。尼尔汗毛瞬间竖起来，浑身冷汗。尼尔的房间除了尼尔，不应该有别人。尼尔几乎是在一刹那抓住放在床头的手枪，翻身压住入侵者，用枪口抵住那人的额头：“你是谁？你怎么进来的？”

然后尼尔看到了入侵者的脸，差点握不稳枪。

那是尼尔自己的脸。

另一个尼尔平静地躺在床上，对抵在额上的手枪毫无恐惧，只是看着尼尔的动作。尼尔收回手枪，慢慢起身，一时间有些不知所措。

尼尔问：“为什么会发生这种事？”

“因为你——我想要有人来照顾我。”

凡事有因再有果，这只是正常时间流向的观念。在逆行的世界里，当尼尔产生“想要有人来照顾我”这一强烈想法，他就会先观测到结果，于是在尼尔的时间线里，事情发生顺序是自己先接受未来尼尔的照顾，然后再成为未来的尼尔通过旋转闸门回去照顾之前生病的尼尔。

尼尔苦笑起来，低声说：“我造出了一个时间钳。”

这一切都能解释通了，熟悉的气息——照顾者和尼尔是同一个人，熟悉的照顾方式——不管是哪个尼尔都曾被P照顾过，尼尔的行动总是带着P的印记。所以浑浑噩噩间尼尔将照顾者当作了自己最想念的人。

尼尔抬起眼，望向另一个尼尔。他在那双熟悉的灰蓝色眸子里看到了同样的悲哀，从头到尾，房间里就没有旁人，只有尼尔给自己编织的一场美梦而已。

“我想现在轮到我去照顾自己了。”尼尔耸耸肩膀，收拾东西走向密室。他将穿过旋转闸门在密室里待到自己刚开始生病的时间点，再回到逆熵状态的房间里，那里有个在病中煎熬的尼尔在等着他。

后来尼尔开始利用这种迷你时间钳进行自我训练，他通过旋转闸门让过去和未来的自己短暂地出现在同一时空里，用P曾教过他的方式和自己练习打斗提高体能。他谨慎地控制这种训练的频率，最多一周两三个小时，因为每次自我训练的代价是减少逆行的进度，这意味着他得花更多的时间待在这个房间里。

某种意义来说，这种行为像在照镜子，或者听录音，只是一种陪练和观察自己的方式而已。但当尼尔长时间困在这个房间里时，这是他可以触碰到其他人类体温的唯一方式。

隔离舱外的树随着时间逆流慢慢变矮，尼尔已经无法记起自己在房间里待了多久。墙上挂的逆时针提醒他这条逆流而上的路已经走到一大半，对尼尔自己来说则更加漫长，每次正行出去后回来都需要潜伏更久来弥补逆行进度，他的时间在多年穿梭中早已混乱不清。

尼尔开始和另一个自己说话，再隔着短暂的时间差应答自己。他不再局限于用时间钳进行训练，他用那短短的时间循环来放纵自己，他和自己唱歌，和自己跳舞，和自己联机打游戏。他在自娱自乐，他在自我解压，他在照顾自己。如果有人能够看到这个封闭房间的内部，就会惊讶地发现两个相同长相的男人靠在一起，他们因长时间未见阳光而肤色苍白，没有打理的金发凌乱地披在肩上。他们漫不经心地说话，若只听声音，更像是一个人在自言自语。

这不太对劲，尼尔知道。麻醉剂可以帮他撑过囚徒时光，但总有一天他需要戒掉这个。

屋里的时钟又逆着走了好多圈，这场孤旅的目的地终于露出曙光。尼尔数着日子等待他和P初遇的那天。距离上次出去做任务已经很久了，那时尼尔遇到了年轻的P。那个P用那种复杂而小心翼翼的眼神看着尼尔，就像看着某种彻底破裂后又奇迹修复的瓷器。

尼尔熟悉那种目光。

因为尼尔也拥有它，在刚开始逆行不久，尼尔第一次遇到过去的P，还活着的P。尼尔的整个世界都因此而重新闪耀。完成那人的计划是这场旅行的目标，而与那人重逢则是这场旅行的意义。尼尔的一生和某个人紧密交织在一起，他会在过去好好告别，这就够了。

那个年轻的P刚加入信条组织不久，还是莽撞的、好奇的，强壮的身体充满爆发力。尼尔不动声色地引导他，把他在未来教给自己的技巧和知识又传授给他。有好几次，尼尔的余光抓到P盯着自己出神，等转头望过去，却发现P移开了目光。

P在未来曾对尼尔透露过，自己第一次和男人做爱大概是三十出头的年纪。P没有骗尼尔。在这次任务里，P第一次和尼尔上了床。P的动作生疏却凶猛，他把尼尔抵在墙上握住后颈亲吻。他们饥渴地抚摸彼此，在接连不断的吻中匆匆扯下衣物。尼尔手把手教P怎么用手指为他扩张，怎么寻找他体内的敏感点，最后他被P完全操开，只能在床上哼哼唧唧呜咽。

那是尼尔最后一次做爱。

在重新启程的时候，P红着眼眶望向尼尔，他的嘴唇颤动一下，却没有说话，只有一个无声的“别走”吞没在寂静中。尼尔露出一个小小的微笑，凑过去亲吻主角的嘴唇，然后抱住他，在那人耳旁轻声说：“我们的故事还很长，你要自己去看。”

“现在放我走吧。”

尼尔回到房间里，最后一段潜伏时光格外漫长。

下一次相遇，他们就是陌生人了。

不再有拥抱，不再有温存，不再有床笫间的喁喁私语，也不再有爱。P会用警惕的眼神看着尼尔，会怀疑尼尔的所作所为，他甚至可能会暴怒地把尼尔抵在墙上——不是为了亲吻，而是为了质问。

尼尔躺在床上，闭上眼睛，回想着P身体的温度和皮肤的质感。他把手伸进自己的裤子里，缓缓动作起来。

床铺下压，有人躺在了尼尔身边。

尼尔没有睁开眼，任由那人温热的躯体靠近自己，让床的另一半不再冰凉。他们接吻。 _P的舌头在尼尔的嘴里探索。_ 他们抚摸彼此。 _P的手是双战士的手，老茧和细小的伤疤抚过皮肤时让尼尔有些痒。_ 快感在堆积。 _P非常擅长让尼尔在床上颤抖。_ 尼尔咬着牙发出低吟，他的身体紧绷后瘫软下来。现在他不冷了，肌肤相触的地方又湿又热。 _肌肤相触的地方又湿又热。_ 没有人说话，他们的呼吸交织在一起。 _他们的呼吸交织在一起。_

_P在床事结束时，轻柔地在尼尔脸颊印下一吻。_

没有轻吻。

尼尔闭着眼睛，抱住自己，低声笑起来，笑出一滴细泪。

尼尔睁开眼睛，嗓音沙哑地对眼前人说：“这是最后一次了。”

“是的，结局将近，我不再需要这个。”

“下次出去就是初遇，要好好准备。”

“首先，我得剪个头发。”

尼尔的房间里，时钟一直滴滴哒哒逆时针走动。

在某一天之前，这里空无一人。

END


End file.
